1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for printing bit images according to data input from a data processor such as a host computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, data sent from a data processor to a printer are comprised of image code data for bit map images to be printed out and control data for controlling the print method and mode of a print engine of the printer. A controller of the printer processes image code data to be transformed into bit map images to be printed out and sends bit images to the print engine. In a conventional printer utilizing the electro-photographic process, the printing operation thereof is stopped when a trouble such as a paper jam is caused. Upon restarting the printer after removing the cause of the trouble, it is needed to switch on the power source for the printer or to operate a reset button therefor. Thus, once a trouble is caused, data having been stored in the printer are automatically erased. Therefore, the data have to be input again from the external data processor into the printer.
This invites a considerable time loss to restart the printer since it becomes necessary to wait completion of data transmission from the external data processor to the printer.